To Go On
by Kurai Malik
Summary: AU Naruto has returned to his home town after being away for ten years. Barely in high school, what kind of events will he face? And what made him move away to begin with?


Rawr! Hey minna! This thing's been bugging me for months so I might as well write it.

Disclaimer: No own.

OOO

"Hey, hey did you hear? We're getting a new student!"

"I hope it's a guy."

"Yeah, a cute one. Wouldn't that be awesome?"

Not far from the group of gossiping students sat a quiet boy. Midnight hair, pale skin, and dark eyes made this young man into a sex god. Well, to his peers at least. Placing his hands under his chin, the young man thought of the arrival of the new student.

_I wonder if… I hope it is…_

"Sasuke-kun?"

Dark eyes glanced at emerald ones. "Yes Sakura, what is it?"

Sakura blushed and ran a nervous hand through her pink hair. "Ano, Sasuke-kun, I was wondering if you could…well if you'd like to join me for lunch today? My mom made me som-"

"No thanks," was the cold reply. Sakura's shoulders drooped, rejected again. "Oh. Well, alright Sasuke-kun."

At that moment the classroom door slid open and two figures entered. Breathing heavily, was a pony tailed man with tanned skin and with a scar across his nose. Turning to his students he ordered them to return to their seats.

"I'm sorry I'm late class, I got held up at my office." The teacher turned at the other figure and smiled. "I almost forgot. Class, this is our new student, please introduce yourself."

Everyone's eyes fell onto the new comer, each student studying his features. Spiky blonde hair, slightly tanned skin and a little shorter than most of the class. The new student raised his head, showing off his bright blue eyes and three odd scars on each of his cheeks.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. It's pleasure to meet all of you."

The teacher smiled. "Yes and I'm Umino Iruka. Now let's see where I can put you." Looking around he pointed out an empty seat in the back of the class. The new student, Naruto, walked down an aisle of desks to his new seat. As he passed, Sasuke and his eyes met. They smiled at each other, a knowing smile that no one else had noticed. Naruto finally made it to his seat and took out his notebook.

_I guess coming home wasn't a bad idea._

OOO

Lunch time was bliss for the students of Konoha High School. Groups of friends gathered out and inside of the school to chat and swap stories. Couples would join together and feed each other home cooked lunches to show their love. Others just ate lunch and relaxed during the break.

Sasuke looked down at the students from on top of the school's roof. He watched the groups of people moved this way and that, interested at how happy a mere thirty minutes made them. He didn't the door to the stairs had opened, or he just didn't bother to turn around.

A tanned hand joined his pale one on the fence he was holding onto. Blue eyes followed his dark gaze down on the unsuspecting students below. It was then that his companion decided to speak.

"Is this what you do all day? Watch everyone? Don't you eat?" It was all said in a laughing tone, to some it seem annoying. But to Sasuke, it was just Naruto.

"Yes, yes, and no."

"Why not? Does your mom suck at cooking or something?"

"I'm just not hungry."

Naruto 'hmphed' and crossed his arms. "Well _I_ got onigiri for lunch. And there are a few nori-free ones if you want."

Sasuke looked at him, giving him a suspicious look. "Who made them?" he asked. Naruto rolled his eyes. He made a small wrapped lunch box appear into his hands as he held it in front of the other boy.

"Who do you think?"

OOO

"So why'd you come back?" Sasuke asked he looked at the blonde. Naruto bit into his rice ball before looking at Sasuke. "Huh?" he asked, not hearing the question.

Sasuke sighed. "Why'd you come back? I thought you were going to stay in Kyoto."

Naruto swallowed, grains of rice clung to space around his mouth. "My dad had to be closer to his office and well…y'know we moved back."

Sasuke nodded. He could clearly see that the blond didn't want to come back. Even though they were vest of friends, Sasuke never found out what had made Naruto leave. Tens long years without ever knowing why.

There was only ten minutes left for lunch and the two decided it was best spent on catching up. They talked as they finished the last of the onigiri, never noticing the stair case door opening again.

"There you are little brother."

OOO

I'm done. Wow. I actually like this chapter. Yay!

Ah, a high school fic. How I will enjoy writing this.

R/R! Pwease!


End file.
